the great grief
by Glitzy99
Summary: madoka's father is about to die and ginka is there to console her
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Sunday morning it was chilly and the birds were chirping the bladers were at the bey pit and suddenly madoka appeared she was panting heavily and crying. She called ginka and gets to know that madoka's father is ill.

Ginka and madoka ran to the hospital. As they went inside the room ginka saw tears in madoka's eyes. Ginka felt bad for madoka and patted her head and held her hand. They both bought a bouquet for madoka's father who was very ill. Madoka went ahead and held his father's hand. She told him "Dad you will recover very soon. Ginka and I will always be at your side. We'll come back in half an hour and bring some food for you."

Madoka and ginka were at the bey pit finding Kyoya and Tsubasa to tell them how ill madoka's father was. An hour passed. The gang went over to the hospital to visit madoka's father. Ginka held a basket of fresh fruits and madoka had bread and jam. As soon as they went into the room the oscilloscope's line went straight showing that madoka's father was now dead. Madoka had tears in her eyes. She hugged ginka and started crying. Kyoya and Tsubasa were silent and their eyes showed great sadness. The room was silent. The doctors came in and told madoka a nice place to bury her father. They also told madoka the last thing he said was I want madoka.

Madoka and ginka went to the graveyard to bury madoka's father.

 **Guys this was my first story and I know it was quite boring. I would like to give great thanks to ginmado123 for always talking about me in her stories. She is a great person. Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter I'd like to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story.**

 **Ginmado 123 thank u.**

 **z.a-1012 thank u for ur advice I will make it detailed in the future.**

 **Thank u anna and little a ranger. U guys r great and u too end less echo.**

 **Ginmado 123 ur review made me really happy. I love u guys.**

It had been an year after madoka's father's death. She had been sad and uncomfortable after her father's death. It was Sunday morning. Madoka had her graduation the next day which would be Monday. She was excited but nervous and sad as she missed her father. She had expected the whole gang to give her a party so she was excited for the cheers. Madoka went straight to the bey pit where she had thought the others might be, well basically where ginka might be. When she arrived no one was there poor madoka she had to leave in disappointment.

The gang was at ginka's house preparing madoka's graduation present. The gang bought a necklace for madoka and the whole gang was making cards for her. Tsubasa, Kyoya, ginka, Hikaru, Yu and kenta were all in this together. Madoka then went to her workshop where she found a few people waiting for the workshop to open. The gang were having fun but ginka was not as happy as the others. "AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG." the gang shouted. "Hey ginka whats up with that smile of yours you look sad." Masamune told. "hey don't you get it Masamune he's in love so he misses his girlfriend." Kyoya said while folding his arms around his chest. "Oolala" said Tsubasa. "I heard that guys." ginka told.

Finally the day of the graduation arrived. Madoka wore a blue dress with some diamonds on it and a few sparkles. "Tut tut tut tut…" ginka alarm clock rang. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ginka fell on the floor while turning off his alarm clock.

"Dang I'm getting late." Ginka cried. Ginka got up ran to the bathroom took a shower pooped and wore his brand new clothes. he wore madoka's favorite suit it was blue in colour and he was wearing a white shirt and a green underwear. He got in his car and drove over to madoka's house he wanted to pick her up. He rang the bell, madoka's servant missa opened the door. "who are you looking for," missa said in an annoyed voice. "ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm huh im looking for madoka, is she home?" "pls come in," madoka said from a distance. "I was looking for you ginka huh I went over to the bey pit searching for u guys basically searching for you but weren't there." "ummmmmmmmm yah I was at my dads cousins house" ginka said in a high pitched voice rubbing his head. "I'll give you a ride madoka." Ginka said while being shy. They both rode to madoka's university. Ginka wished madoka luck and madoka went inside while giving a kiss to ginka on his cheek. The rest of the gang waited for the people to arrive at the stage. Ginka took a seat next to Kyoya.

"Hey dude dropped your girlfriend off" Kyoya said with a cheeky smile on his face. "She's not my girlfriend" ginka said "we're just friends" "yah yah" Kyoya said. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual graduation day. Everyone tried their best this year and no hard feeling if you don't get promoted. You all tried your best." Said the host. "madoka as the 1 position."

"woooooooowoooooowowowowowowowow," everyone cheered. Ginka was extremely happy he just couldn't stop smiling and clapping. After an hour or 2 everyone greeted madoka and ginka went ahead and gave her her gift. Madoka had a cute smile on her face she held ginka from his collar and gave him a kiss. " so this is where u all day" madoka said smiling at everyone. "oooooo someones blushing" Tsubasa said. " I heard that" madoka and ginka said in unison.

 **I know the ending is quite awkward but this was my second try please enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the long period of waiting I know you all might be waiting so here it is and I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews I couldn't make it without you guys.**

It was just another regular day in the Beyblade world and everyone was having lunch. Ginka was surprised after the kiss he got from madoka. He never thought madoka had feelings for him. He just really wanted to tell madoka how much he loved her but poor Ginka he never had the guts to. " soo how did the first kiss go Ginka" Tsubasa said. Madoka looked at Ginka her eyes fattened up and her cheeks turned red. " ummm yah I mean what's there to be like." Ginka explained nervously. With this thought madoka thought that Ginka didn't have feelings for her but he did. "Ummm I think I'll get going" madoka insisted. Ginka murmured " oh how do I tell her that I love I know I'll take her outside and then boom I'll tell her the truth."

Ginka quickly followed madoka outside. "Madoka wait up, ohhhhhh since when are you faster than me" He quickly held madoka's hand near the great fountain. Madoka was really sad after what she thought. " ginka what r u doing. Pls let go." Madoka said with a sad hurted heart. She had instant tears in her eyes. Madoka thought she made a fool out of herself but ginka knew she was brave and bold. " Madoka I wanted to tell u that…." Ginka said. " hey guys vas going on, u love birds flirting again. Blah legends love can be soooo slow." Masamunne interrupted. " Ahhh! Wah wah what are you doing here." Ginka said surprised. " I was going to the beypit to battle with kyoya but then I saw u two slow lovers and thought what fun is it to spoil love." Masamunne explained. " I guess I'll get going." Masamunne said. " Ginka u wanted to tell me something." Madoka asked. " uhu hi! Umm me oh nah I just stayed to tell u that u were looking good at the dinner." Ginka asked while rubbing his head. " oh ok then bye." Madoka said in pain. " oh gosh just good now I'm totally sure he doesn't love me." Madoka said while running in the street with test in her gorgeous eyes. At night madoka got a call from England. " hello we just got to know that u graduated to we would like to send u an invitation to be a part of the England mechanisms." Said the voice operator. " England mechanisms wow ummm I don't know I have all my friends here well after my dad died I made a decision to stay with me love but my love doesn't love me soooo. Ummmm ok I'll take it." madoka said really confused. " great, we will see u next week." Said the voice operator.

 **Soooo guys I hope you all enjoyed this part pls review and critics are surely allowed the next part will soon be updated pls tell me would u like Madoka to leave or to with Ginka. And again thank u all for reviewing u guys are all so wet love bye. And always love glitzy. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight and madoka was very busy packing for her new job at England. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, with this thought she really missed her dear father who always supported her in any worst case just like this one. Only a minute passed when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it," madoka asked surprised." Huhuhhuh madoka ummmm its Ginka can I come in." " hhhhhhhh, Ginka yah sure." Madoka said rubbing her head vigeriosly.

"What r u doing here, at this time."madoka asked Ginka." I wanted to play sharades with u." Ginka said sarcastically. "Huh," madoka asked confused . "Sorry I mean I wanted to talk to u." Ginka said nervously." Me too, I mean u can go first if u want."madoka said. " madoka I wanted to tell u that since the day I met u I developed..."Ginka explained." Guys guys guys!Omg I just saw hikaru and Kyoya flirting with each other." Madoka said sister dora said interrupting. " uhhhhh what the heck really." Ginka said in a shock. " lemme go check their ugly live." Ginka said. " yah sure go ahead their love is more important to u than ours." Madoka said sarcastically." Guys what the heck I heard u both were flirting." Ginka said. " what no ahhhhhh, it's university project." Kyoya said. " what the project is too flirt with each other." Dora said. "Ohhhh me and Kyoya someday we'll have young kids and we'll make them legendary beybladers." Hikaru said with imaginary hearts in her eyes. " what no hikaru I quit this project it's stupid okay." Kyoya said directly."fine fine I'm not talking to u hmmpphh." Hikaru said felt bad leaving madoka inside alone in the house so he quickly ran to her to tell her the truth about his feelings." Yah ok I'm almost ready I'll pack my things and meet u next week at England r u sure my job is confirmed." Ginka heard madoka talking on the phone. " what madoka said going to England how come she never told me." Ginka whispered to himself.

 **Hey guys I know this was like a very very like very sudden update but pls let me know how u feel about this story. I would like to thank :**

 **Anna**

 **Ginmado**

 **for their advice on my story. I would like u guys to tell me whether u think ginka should confess his live to madoka in the next chapter or with a lot of suspense. I love u all pls read and review thank u soooo much everyone. Muah**


	5. Chapter 5

" I thought u left Ginka," madoka said. " yah I was just leaving." Ginka said in sorrow.

" u wanted to tell me something." Madoka asked. " whhaaattt me, no,"Ginka said," I think I'll get going." " bye,"said Ginka.

Ginka went outside masumunne saw his sad sorrowful face and said " hey dude vas going on with ur life." Masumunne said. " nothing it's just that madoka doesn't like me." Ginka said almost about to cry. " oh buddy it's not only madoka it's also me I love her too, hahahahahahahahahahahahah" masumunne said laughing so hard he almost fell. " whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt the heck. Dude that's not cool." Ginka said. Kyoya suddenly comes in the park and said " vas happening guys I heard u all are talking about madoka, lemme tell y'all one thing I'll be the one too love her." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. " not coooooolllll man just sooooo not cool." Masumunne and ginka said in unison. " guys leave that poor kid alone." Tsubasa entered. " who u calling kid I am not a kid not even close to being a kid." Ginka said angrily. " ok guys now pls pls stop this," masumunne said. " Ginka we were just kidding," everyone said in unison. " few i thought I had to kill all of u for my love." Ginka said.

Later at night the gang was just hanging out without madoka. " guys madoka is leaving," Ginka said. " what." Everyone shouted in surprise. " I wanted to tell her I have feelings for her but I just don't know how." Ginka explained.

" dude it's easy u go to her house grab an expensive gift which the ladies dig, and booommmmmm spill the truth see easy." Masumunne said. Kyoya grabbed a plate from the table and then he banged the glass hard on masumunnes head and said," boooommmm see easy." " ahhhhhhh I'm gonna boom u back u booommmmmm idiot." Masumunne said almost about to chase Kyoya. They both ran outside the shop running after each other like some wild crazy 180year old dogs. Meanwhile in the shop. " dude don't worry sooner or later you'll have to tell her," tsubabsa said. " ok then I'll confess tomorrow." Ginka said.

 **Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed my stories. Thanks Shally for ur advice and also Ginmado ur always there for me and dark heart yami I'll plan to do what u say but anyhow thank u everyone. I would also like to thank to guest reviewers Anna dark shadow and Shally. Thank u everyone. I love u all**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uhh,what do I say" thoughts were running down Ginkas head as he tried to realise he had to confess!" I know I'll tell her on the phone! WTH no no let's cut the phone out, UMMM Think Ginka think, your baes on her way to England and you're stuck her thinking how to confess,"Ginka murmured.

Meanwhile, madoka was busy packing, when suddenly she heard a knock at the door?(who could it be) " who is it?"madoka questioned." Madoka it's me MASUMMUNE"what masummune what brings you here" " I wanted to tell you somethings and please I want you to listen" masummune TRIED TO EXPLAIN. " go ahead BUDDY" those words coming from madokas mouth hurt masummune. " umm madoka" masumunne went on while holding madokas soft hand around his fist, " madoka ever since I I saw you my heart flattered And I just didn't know what to think of it but now I know madoka, I like you" masummune said " Aww masumunne I like you too " madoka REPLIED " no madoka I like like you " " ohhhhh" madoka thought not knowing what to say! "

" I wanna be with you, please I know it's sudden but let's give it a shot" masumunne said.

 **lemme know guys wt u thought of it I know it's sudden brining uo masumunne and sorry for masumunne being A LITTLE TOO OOC love you all but I love yami the mOST SO BACK OFF everyone MUAHHHHHH LOVE YA ALL PLS READ REVIW AMD ENJOY**


	7. Chapter 7

"UHHH I really don't know what to say MASUMMUNE" madoka explained. " Cmon there must be something" . " there really isn't " madoka attacked back. Madoka wasn't really excited about masumunnes proposal because she had feelings for another person A RED HEAD DUDE TO BE PRECISE. Madoka wasn't sure if she wanted to be with masumunne but as the red head wasn't ready to propose she decided she'll go out with maumunne just to see the read heads aka GINGKAS reaction.

" masumunne I guess we can be more than just friends then" madoka said casually.

" WHAAAAT! Really, madoka I promise I will never let you be sad I love you," masumunne explained with joy

" EHH" madoka said reaction was blunt.

Madoka decided to delay her trip to England just to explore love for a while. Masumunne asked madoka if she wanted to make their love official but honestly all madoka was thinking about was how Ginka would hate her or love her for this she just wanted to be with him.

" madoka I was thinking we make us OFFICIAL" masumunne asked with EXCITEMENT.

But all madoka was thinking about was that silly little red head her feelings for him were deep.

" EH! Madoka u listening," masumunne asked, " helloooo madoka"

" ummm ! Sorry I got lost , I think we should" madoka said thinking ONKY about ginka.

So those too FAKE love birds headed out too tell the gang bout them.

" hey guys! What are you doing together" Ginka ASKED IN SUSPICION.

Madoka now started regretting each and every single thing about this!

" ginka MA MANN bro I gotta tell u something," masumunne yelled

" k I'm listening go ahead "

" me and madoka are now together" masumunne boasted. " what the what! It's not true right right madoka" Ginka yelled with anger. " no Ginka I guess it really is " madoka said in sorrow

" MASUMUNNEEEEE! May I speak with u down the street" Ginka said

" sure lets go madoka," masumunne said.

The three headed down street.

" masumunne I told u I loved madoka why did u take her away from me!" Ginka said in GRIEF. " I don't know I developed feelings for her too" masumunne said bavk.

" dude stop it I liked her first why are you doing this" Ginka yelled in the middle of the street. " you have no rights to question me I was brave enough to confess unlike u coward little FREAK " masumunne yelled at the top of his voice.

" ahhhhhh ! Don't u call me a freak you're the biggest IDIOTIC freak here who stole my love," Ginka countered back.

Soon after that they started fight g physically hitting each other pushi h each other , madoka really didn't know what they were saying but she did know they were getting hurt she ran to stop them across the street when suddenly !

" EEEEEKKKKKSSSSSSSS" the car quickly pulled its break.

The boys turned back to see what happened and madoka was hot by the car!

" MADOKKAAAAAAAAA" the boys yelled in unison. They ran towards her ginka placed his hand on her heart and he realized she wasn't breathing they quickly called the ambulance and straight ran her to the hospital.

As soon as the reached everyone ran inside to the doctor to show madoka.

" Doctor will she be alright" ginka asked.

" I really don't know the answer to you're question she was hit SECERLY by a truck no one had made it in case of trucks" the doctor explained

" but we will try our best I promise" the nurse tried to calm down the boys

" what now" masumunne said


End file.
